India Fun
Planning to do some tourism while in India? Looking for people to join you? Share your plans here! In and around Delhi * The Red Fort - historic mughal fort in the heart of old delhi * Chadni Chawk - Old Delhi's main street, lots of activity going on everywhere * The Jama Masjid - Delhi's extraordinary Mughal-era mosque, a must-see * Humayun's Tomb - tomb of one of the Mughal emperors, inspired the Taj Mahal * Qutub Minar - amazing stone tower built long before the Mughals * Lodi Gardens - beautiful gardens and old mausoleums, near the Habitat Centre * The sound and light show at the Purana Qila (old Fort) - happens from 7.30 - 8.30 PM and captures select episodes from Delhi's historic and legendary past * Shopping at Dilli Haat, the food and crafts bazaar selling ethnic products from all over the country Daytrip to Agra Catch the early morning Shatabdhi Express train and you can spend a full day in Agra seeing its three most famous sites: * The Taj Mahal. Perhaps India's most famous symbol * Agra Fort - well preserved Mughal fort upriver from the Taj, where the builder of the Taj, Shah Jehan, was imprisoned by his son Aurangzeb after a palace coup * Fatehpur Sikri - simply extraordinary palace and mosque complex on the road to Jaipur, built by Akbar the Great. He lived there only for a few years and moved on, leaving behind a perfectly preserved, elegant royal palace. One of my favorite places in India. When you arrive at Agra station, it's easy to arrange a hired taxi for the day. There's a taxi stand right at the train platform. Be sure to ask for the rate card, which is officially priced. Otherwise they will ask you for much more money. Acarvin 09:09, 26 September 2006 (EDT) Acarvin 09:09, 26 September 2006 (EDT) The Dalai Lama His Holiness the Dalai Lama will conduct a public teaching in Sarnath, India December 19-21. Sarnath is a taxi ride away from the holy city of Varanasi, which is easily accessible from Delhi. Acarvin 17:18, 26 September 2006 (EDT) SO there. Bopuc 15:03, 27 September 2006 (EDT) Links http://wikitravel.org/en/Delhi WikiTravel Delhi Looking for People to Travel With What are your travel plans? How long do you plan on staying in Delhi and are you traveling before or after the conference? Connect with potential travel partners here. I am thinking of coming before the conference, perhaps just for 5-7 days. I am definitely going out to see the Taj Mahal. Other than that, I'd love to take a 2-3 day trip out to the countryside somewhere where I can also go hiking, then spend the other day or two exploring Delhi. Anyone interested in any of the above? --Jenbrea 01:18, 10 October 2006 (EDT) Hi Jenbrea, I can show you a bit of Delhi. Can also suggest some stuff that you should see. If you're game, you can get in tuch with me at nandinivaish@gmail.com Bit late to be putting this up but I'm going to be bumming around Delhi for a week and a half after the conference. I kind of want to avoid explicitly touristy things but am up for anythign anyone wants to do. If you're at the conference look for the skinny white kid hanging around Boris, he wants to chill with you! Jeremyclarke